ttgotfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom
Tom is a character in Telltale's Game Of Thrones. He works in King's Landing as a servant. Character Tom is helpful and modest. He is kind to Mira and seems intent on helping her and her family, informing her that Cersei and Margaery were talking about the Forresters. Game Of Thrones Iron From Ice Tom is first seen entering Mira's chamber to fill a brazier with coal. In doing so he asks Mira if she is okay and then informs her that Cersei and Margaery were talking about the Forresters. Tom is next seen while Mira is walking down a corridor. He hastily tells her that there are people who can help her before running off and avoiding a member of the Kingsguard. The Lost Lords Tom first appears once Damien attacks Mira Forrester, he hits the attacker on the head and Damien overpowers him and starts to drown him in the fountain. Mira is given the choice to kill Damien or to run for her life. Killing Damien will save Tom and he will get rid of Damien's body. If you run for your life, Tom's fate is left unknown and it is uncertain whether he survived that altercation or not. The Sword in the Darkness Sera and Margaery walk through the gardens of King's Landing, discussing the upcoming Wedding. Sera points out a lord she is planning to wed and asks Mira to cover for her while she talks to him. During her absence Mira has the option of speaking with Tom about the Lannister Guard, Damien. If she did not kill him, Tom admits that he succeeded in doing so and hid the body. Tom later appears while Mira is trying to get into Tyrion's quarters to retrieve a royal decree. He climbs over the terrace and unlocks the room from the inside, then distracts Lannister guards with a fire while Mira opens Tyrion's strongbox. The two of them flee, and Tom insists that Mira burns the decree. If she does not, he is upset and tells her he risked his life so that it could be destroyed. Sons of Winter Tom is seen looking out a window in the halls when he notices Mira walk by. Discreetly walking side by side, hoping to not look suspicious, Tom reveals to her that he found out Ludd Whitehill is sending a lot of gold to someone in King's Landing. Tom is suspicious of this and is convinced that Ludd is up to something - although he has no idea what it could be. Tom suggests that Mira get herself into Tommen's Coronation to speak to Andros and Morgryn, the Ironwood merchants, in order to get more information. Tom makes his exit by warning Mira to be careful in her mission, saying that King's Landing tends to "have it out for her." Killed Victims * Damien (Caused Or Determinant, Off-Screen) Relationships Mira Forrester Tom and Mira appear to be good friends; Mira does not look down on him because he is a servant. He seems to care for her enough to save her own life from Damien. The two form a good friendship and Tom protects her as much as possible from getting captured. They are bonded through the murder of Damien. However, their relationship can also be ruined if Mira runs away instead of saving him from being drowned, and later continues to disregard him. Appearances Trivia * Coal Kid's name was confirmed by a Telltale Employee on the Telltale Forums. * Many players believe Coal Kid to be one of Lord Varys's "Little Birds". * He will have a non-canon death getting drown by Damien if Mira fails at taking the choice of go away or kill Damien References Category:Video Game Characters Category:Unkown Category:Males Category:Children